


La chose la plus formidable

by malurette



Category: Berserk
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mention of Past Abuse, totally consensual yay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un moment intime entre Guts et Casca. Et la tension se résout...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La chose la plus formidable

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La chose la plus formidable et la plus terrifiante  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Berserk  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Guts x Casca  
>  **Genre :** resolved sexual tension  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Miura Kentarô, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « résolution » pour muse_random   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Guts n’a jamais cru à l’âme. Ayant grandi sur un champ de bataille il n’arrive pas à imaginer de Paradis, et souhaite aux morts de ne pas rester liés à la Terre.   
Mais la première fois qu’il couche avec Casca, il croit qu’il vient de perdre la sienne. C’était tellement plus intense que tout ce qu’il a pu faire seul (et dégoûté) à l’adolescence. Il se sent mourir. Toute la tension se dissout. Il se sent anormalement heureux et terriblement faible. C’est complètement nouveau, c’est affolant, terrifiant, et formidable. Il ne recommencera plus jamais… Il recommencera dans cinq minutes peut-être.


End file.
